Warriors: A New Beginning
by Marshmellowkiller101
Summary: Many generations after the Great Battle, the warrior clans are still thriving around the lake. After a long Leaf-bare, the clans are surprised to find a large group of rogues living on the outskirts of the territory. When the group refuses to leave, the clans begin to wonder if it is time to welcome a new warrior clan to their ranks.
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

 **ThunderClan:**

 **Leader** \- Dawnstar - Very small gray and white she-cat.

 **Deputy** \- Stormtail - Powerful gray tom with silver tabby stripes and blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat** \- Willowleaf - small white she-cat with gray paws, belly and chest

 **Warriors** -

Dusklight - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Berrytail - white tom with a black tail tip

Skyfur - blue-gray she-cat

Apprentice, Bluepaw

Hawkflame - brown-ginger tom with amber eyes

Smokefur - dark gray tom

Cloudpelt - white tom with a blue eye and green eye

Beetlefur - brown tom

Honeypelt - golden she-cat with amber eyes

Hollyflower - Black she-cat with green eyes

Brackenflame - golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes and thick fur

Apprentice, Buzzardpaw

Birdflight - gray she-cat

Moleclaw - brown tom

Duststorm - lithe brown tom

Applecloud - ginger tom with white paws

Liontail - large tom with a bushy tail-tip

Jayflight - gray she-cat with blue eyes

 **Apprentices-**

Buzzardpaw - pale tom with black tabby stripes

Bluepaw - blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

 **Queens -**

Nightstorm - Black she-cat with green eyes, expecting Smokefur's kits

Gingercloud - white and ginger she-cat, mother of Brackenflame's kits (Hollowkit - golden-brown tabby tom with white paws and belly. Hawkkit - ginger-brown she-cat.)

Fawnleap - old light brown she-cat with pale white spots

 **Elders-**

Mousewing - light brown tom

Rosebriar - pale ginger she-cat

Rustpelt - ginger tom with amber eyes

 **ShadowClan:**

 **Leader** \- Lurkingstar - dark gray, almost black, tom with amber eyes

 **Deputy** \- Cedarcloud - light brown she-cat

 **Medicine Cat** \- Littlewhiskers - cream colored tom with short whiskers

 **Warriors** -

Volefang - dark she-cat

Flamestep - pale tom with a ginger paw

Hawkgaze - dark brown tom with blue eyes

Scorchwhisper - gray tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Falconpaw

Badgerclaw - Black tom with long claws

Shadefrost - gray she-cat

Apprentice, Starlingpaw

Owlwhisker - brown tom with amber eyes

Darkdapple - tortoiseshell she-cat

Pinefur - tan she-cat with dark green eyes

Ashpelt - gray tom

Snakefang - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Amberpaw

 **Apprentices-**

Falconpaw - Black tom

Starlingpaw - dark gray, almost black, she-cat

Amberpaw - ginger she-cat

 **Queens-**

Poolcloud - gray she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Hawkgaze's kits, (Blazekit - brown tom with a ginger tail. Dewkit - dark gray tom.)

Sunstreak - creamy she-cat with light streaks of gold, expecting Owlwhisker's kits.

 **Elders-**

Ashfern - gray she-cat with green eyes

Slashclaw - old black tom with long claws

 **Windclan:**

 **Leader** \- Swiftstar - gray she-cat with a thick tail

 **Deputy** \- Honeybreeze - golden she-cat

 **Medicine Cat** \- Ferntail - gray she-cat with green eyes

 **Warriors-**

Runningcloud - dark gray tom with blue eyes

Hawkflight - golden-brown tom

Apprentice, Hazelpaw

Swirlingskies - gray and white tabby she-cat

Leafsoar - small brown tom with long legs and green eyes

Dustwind - light brown tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Cricketpaw

Featherflight - gray and white tabby she-cat

Rabbitleap - light brown she-cat with white legs

Eveningwind - ginger she-cat

Sparrowflight - pale gray tom

Apprentice, Gorsepaw

Grayfrost - pale gray she-cat

Apprentice, Jaypaw

Silverstripe - black tom with silver stripes

 **Apprentices-**

Hazelpaw - light brown she-cat with amber eyes

Cricketpaw - long legged black tom

Gorsepaw - golden brown tom

Jaypaw - pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

 **Queens -**

Spottedstorm - tortoiseshell she-cat, expecting Hawkflight's kits

 **Elders -**

Nettleflame - ginger tom with green eyes

Mockingbird - old black and white she-cat

 **RiverClan:**

 **Leader** \- Brightstar - Ginger and white she-cat

 **Deputy** \- Willowripple - Pale gray she-cat with black stripes

 **Medicine Cat** \- Oliveleaf - Light brown she-cat with dark green eyes

 **Warriors** -

Pebblesong - Dark gray she-cat with amber eyes

Boulderfall - Black tom with white patches

Apprentice, Larkpaw

Toadleap - brown tabby tom

Stonefoot - white tom with big gray paws

Apprentice, Stormpaw

Snowbreeze - white she-cat

Shimmerheart - black and white she-cat with amber eyes

Lightningstorm - Black tom with white streaks

Apprentice, Lilypaw

Minnowsplash - black and white she-cat with amber eyes

Froststep - ginger tom with a single white paw

Apprentice, Creekpaw

Blizzardstorm - gray and silver tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Breezepaw

Marshpelt - light brown she-cat with pale green eyes

Puddlesplash - brown she-cat with amber eyes

Reedfeather - ginger tom

 **Apprentices** -

Larkpaw - light brown tom with a white belly

Stormpaw - blue-gray she-cat

Lilypaw - creamy she-cat with green eyes

Creekpaw - pale gray tom with blue eyes

Breezepaw - gray she-cat with white paws

 **Queens** -

Heatherstorm - gray long furred she-cat, mother of Stonefoot's kits (Hailkit - big gray and white tom.)

 **Elders** -

Poolcloud - silver she-cat with green eyes

Rippledrop - Black she-cat with white stripes

Twistedstream - brown tabby tom with a twisted leg

Stonestripe - gray tom with dark gray stripes

 **Scorch's Group:**

 **Leader** \- Scorch - large gray tom with piercing amber eyes

 **Second Command** \- Rush - Black and white tom

 **Healer** \- Sage - Creamy she-cat with green eyes

 **Hunters and Fighters -**

Pigeon - small brown and white she-cat

Oak - brown tom

Nut - light brown she-cat with green eyes

Poppy - Black she-cat

Rain - gray tom with blue eyes

Russet - ginger tom

Shrew - tan tom with amber eyes

Snake - skinny brown and black tom

Snow - white she-cat

Sun - golden tom with amber eyes

 **Queens -**

Ice - white she-cat with icy blue eyes, mother of Rain's kits (Willow - gray she-cat. Tiny - small white tom.)


	2. Prologue

Prologue

The full moon shown down onto the island where many cats gathered around a large oak tree. They muttered amongst themselves, sharing news of the past moon. Four cats stood before the group, gazing pridefully at the cats.

An unusually small she-cat turned her head to gaze at two of the cats sitting beside her. With bowed heads, they talked almost silently with each other, casting glances to the group every now and then.

 _Odd… The WindClan and RiverClan leaders have never been close before. Leaf-Bare is coming to an end… what if they are planning an all-out attack on ThunderClan and ShadowClan. I must keep an eye out for suspicious behavior._ The small cat thought to herself.

Before she could be caught staring, she jumped onto a low branch of the oak tree, letting out a caterwaul for silence. The other three leaders jumped next to her, taking their respective positions. As the cats below her quieted down, she turned to the ShadowClan leader, giving him permission to speak first.

"Good evening. Tonight, StarClan has blessed us with a clear night for our truce. I am happy to report that ShadowClan has made it through Leaf-Bare as powerful as ever. Our kits will be made apprentices by the next moon and Sunstreak has recently moved to the nursery as she is expecting her own kits. All in all, Leaf-Bare has truly shown us what we are capable of overcoming," The ShawdowClan leader, Lurkingstar, reported. Many cats below them muttered their approval before Lurkingstar turned the attention onto ThunderClan's leader, Dawnstar.

"ThunderClan has also survived Leaf-Bare with minor problems. Two of our apprentices are ready to be made warriors and Nightstorm will be having her kits any day now. ThunderClan will be going into New-Leaf with new life and new beginnings," Dawnstar reported, hearing yet another murmur of approval.

Dawnstar turned her attention to the RiverClan leader, Brightstar. However, worry coursed through Dawnstar as she saw how furious Brightstar looked.

"My warriors have found discarded bones on our territory, pointing to some cats stealing prey, leaving us with less prey for our clan. Leaf-Bare is hard enough without trespassers and thieves," Brightstar said, silently accusing the gathered cats. As the cats below became worked up, Swiftstar raised her tail, asking for silence.

"Odd that you would be having this problem, Brightstar, as we have had the same issue over the past moon. My warriors have found remains of prey and the scent of cats around them. The scent didn't match any clan," Swiftstar said, keeping the peace. Dawnstar let out the breath she was holding.

"Could it be possible a rogue has been living on your territory," Lurkingstar suggested, hearing the agreement below him.

"Oh no, this isn't one rogue. A single cat couldn't eat five rabbits a day!" Swiftstar argued to which Brightstar nodded in agreement.

"Sounds as if we have a group of rogues settling into our territory," Dawnstar suggested with immediate agreement. "Keep an eye on occurrences in your territory and report back next moon. We don't know much about this group, giving us more reason to be cautious."

The other three leaders exchanged looks of agreement and dipped their heads to Dawnstar. Brightstar continued her report, more at ease knowing her territory was not being threatened by any clan cats. Dawnstar only half listened, thinking deeply about the rogues and her viable options of dealing with them.

When the leaders finished their reports, they jumped down and sat in a small circle beckoning forth their deputies. Once all the higher-ranking cats were gathered, Brightstar swished her tail impatiently.

"So, what's the plan. I know you said we shouldn't interfere, but I worry my clan may be in danger," Brightstar said, turning her worried gaze onto Dawnstar. The other seven cats turned their gazes to Dawnstar, silently asking her to make the ultimate decision. However, Dawnstar was a few pawsteps ahead of them.

"I believe all we should do now is watch and learn. We don't know if they come with good or bad intentions," Dawnstar stated.

"But, what if they are planning an attack on the clans?" Brightstar fretted.

"We don't know. That's the problem. We cannot go into their space and attack them if they really are good cats. For now, I suggest sending patrols to try and learn more about these cats without interfering with them. We need to make it clear to our warriors that these patrols will involve no fighting," Dawnstar explained. She locked eyes with the deputies of Windclan and Riverclan to which they bowed their heads in agreement.

"Very well. I will send a patrol once we return to camp. Willowripple, could send a patrol at moonhigh," Honeybreeze, the Windclan deputy, suggested. Willowripple nodded in agreement.

"I see the beginnings of dawn approaching. May Starclan light your paths and help with this group of rogues," Lurkingstar murmured before bounding towards his waiting clan.

"May Starclan light your paths," The others murmured to each other before gathering with their own clans.

On the walk back to Thunderclan territory, Stormtail, Dawnstar's deputy, padded alongside her, reporting any possible threats he saw at the gathering. However, Stormtail quickly realized his leader was not listening and was instead consumed in her thoughts.

"Dawnstar, I'm sure things will be okay. We've dealt with much worse things before," Stormtail soothed.

"I know. But something tells me this is going to be different," Dawnstar replied to her deputy.

"How so?" Stormtail asked, lowering his voice so no cat around could listen.

"I'm not sure, but something tells me this is going to be much harder than we think."


	3. Chapter One

Chapter One

Dawnstar followed Brackenflame through the forest, assessing his apprentice with him for Buzzardpaw's final apprentice assignment. Brackenflame and Dawnstar leaped up a tall pine tree, watching Buzzardpaw stalk a mouse. He had only made a few minor mistakes so far, meaning he would most likely be made a warrior before moonhigh with the other Thunderclan apprentice, Bluepaw.

"So, I heard there is a new group of rogues moving in," Brackenflame said, keeping his voice low so his apprentice would not hear.

"Yes, it's true. Windclan and Riverclan are tending to it for the time being. We will hopefully know more by the next gathering," Dawnstar replied, flicking her tail proudly as Buzzardpaw leaped perfectly onto the mouse, killing it with a quick nip to the neck. "You've done well with Buzzardpaw, Brackenflame. He is certainly ready to be made a warrior. I must go see to Bluepaw's final assignment as well. You may tell your apprentice the good news."

Brackenflame purred quietly and nodded respectfully to his leader. Dawnstar returned the nod and leaped down the tree gracefully, bounding towards the mossy hollow, where Skyfur would be with Bluepaw.

Dawnstar slowed down as she neared the hollow, wanting to be alone for a moment to decide on what the two new warriors names should be. Sundown was approaching quickly, and she knew that if she didn't think of names thoughtfully, she'd would let the two apprentices down.

Eventually she emerged into the clearing, dipping her head to both Bluepaw and Skyfur. Bluepaw's eyes flashed with nervousness and Dawnstar gave her a warm and soothing smile.

"You have done excellent so far, Bluepaw. This will be the final portion of your assessment. Skyfur, would you mind assisting for the first part," Dawnstar told the nervous apprentice and mentor. Skyfur nodded and stood in front of Bluepaw, getting into a fighting stance.

"Alright Bluepaw, if Skyfur were an enemy, demonstrate how you would attack her," Dawnstar asked, stepping a little way back to avoid the fighting.

Bluepaw immediately dropped onto her belly. Creeping forward slowly, Bluepaw began circling Skyfur. Skyfur circled around Bluepaw as well, watching her every move intently.

Suddenly like a bolt of lightning, Bluepaw striked out. She zig-zagged towards Skyfur, not allowing her to figure out her next move. Bluepaw crashed into Skyfur's side, ruining her balance and causing her to crash into the dirt. She tried to leap back up but Bluepaw kept a steady paw on her back, ensuring she wouldn't move.

Suddenly, Dawnstar dashed out to the fight. She did this with every apprentice during their final assignment. It ultimately prepared them for a surprise attack during a particularly hard battle where their clanmates could be outnumbered.

Dawnstar barreled into Bluepaw, causing her to roll onto the mossy ground. She and Dawnstar leapt to their paws, Bluepaw being noticeably surprised when Dawnstar attacked her. Dawnstar dashed towards he, rearing up onto her hind paws to make herself a little bigger. She swiped at Bluepaw's head with sheathed claws, making Bluepaw duck away. Suddenly Bluepaw pushed up midswipe and knocked Dawnstar off balance. Bluepaw took advantage of Dawnstar's weakness and pushed her to the ground, pinning her down. When Skyfur attempted to attack from behind, Bluepaw kicked out with her hind legs, pushing the air from Dawnstar's chest and hitting Skyfur hard in the jaw. Dawnstar began purring to signify no more fighting. Bluepaw immediately let her leader up and helped her mentor stand as well. Dawnstar gave her chest a few licks to calm herself down from the play fight.

"Very well done, Bluepaw. You reacted just as I wanted you to during the surprise attack as well as defeated two skilled warriors. You have passed your final assessment," Dawnstar announced, causing Bluepaw's eyes to shine with excitement.

"I'm going to be a warrior," Bluepaw announced, bouncing around her mentor. Skyfur and Dawnstar purred their congrats before gathering themselves to head back to camp.

On the way back, Skyfur and Bluepaw gathered the prey Bluepaw caught and eventually met up with Buzzardpaw and Brackenflame, who were doing the same. The group shared friendly banter as they walked back to camp, while Bluepaw and Buzzardpaw nearly buzzed from the excitement with the knowledge that they were going to made warriors.

When they arrived back at camp, all the cats were sitting around the clearing, enjoying they last rays of sunshine from the day. Dawnstar leaped up the

Highledge and greeted Stormtail with a friendly head bump. Stormtail reported the days news to her before Dawnstar told him the good news about the apprentices.

"Great! New warriors for Thunderclan. Are you holding the ceremony tonight?" Stormtail asked excitedly, watching the young apprentices as they told their families the good news.

"Yes, very shortly in fact. If you and another warrior could start gathering the prey for the feast…" Dawnstar started before being cut off by Stormtail.

"Say no more. You have a lot to think about. I'll be waiting for your call," Stormtail announced, running a tail down her side to sooth her. Dawnstar smiled to her loyal deputy and took a place where she could see her whole clan.

 _I could never be blessed with kits, but Starclan gave me so much more; an entire clan that I see as my kits._ Dawnstar thought happily. Her gaze lingered on the two excited apprentices and her thoughts returned to their new names.

 _Bluepaw was incredible with her striking attack. Perhaps her name should be Bluestrike. And Buzzardpaw… Brackenflame always said his claws were as sharp as a buzzard's. Buzzardclaw as a lovely sound to it as well._

Eventually Dawnstar decided and stood up, letting her voice ring around the camp.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting," Dawnstar yowled, watching Bluepaw and Buzzardpaw bounce forward to sit below Highedge. Stormtail took his place at the base of the Highledge, looking up at Dawnstar.

"Today, two apprentices completed their final assessments and are ready to become warriors. Bluepaw and Buzzardpaw," Dawnstar beckoned. The two apprenitces excitedly jumped onto Highledge with Dawnstar, sitting before her.

"Bluepaw and Buzzardpaw worked as hard as any warrior during Leaf-Bare and their work has not gone unnoticed. Tonight, I commend them to Starclan as warriors," Dawnstar began. She noticed both Bluepaw and Buzzardpaw were both shaking from the excitement.

Dawnstar turned towards the heavens, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath before starting the ancient ceremony that had been passed down from generation to generation.

"I, Dawnstar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and commend them to you as warriors in their turn," Dawnstar began, opening her eyes and turning towards the apprenitces.

"Bluepaw and Buzzardpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Both apprentices said as clearly as they could.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior names. Bluepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Bluestrike. Starclan honors your quick thinking and loyalty and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan," Dawnstar said. She stepped forward and rested her muzzle on Bluestrike's head, feeling her timidly lick her shoulder in respect. Dawnstar stepped back and dipped her head to her new warrior before turning to Buzzardpaw.

"And Buzzardpaw, you will be known as Buzzardclaw. Starclan honors your hunting skills and strength and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan," Dawnstar said, repeating the same process with him as she did with Bluestrike.

The cats below her began chanting the new warrior's names, causing them to hold their heads high and proudly. Dawnstar joined in until the hollow felt ready to burst from the excitement from every cat. When the chanting died down, Dawnstar flicked her tail for silence.

"Tonight, we will feast to welcome the new warriors properly. Afterwards, the warriors will take a silent vigil, just our ancestors did before us," Dawnstar said, hearing the cats agree and begin tearing into the prey. The two new warriors watched Dawnstar uncertainly until Dawnstar smiled to them.

"Go and join the festivities, Bluestrike and Buzzardclaw. I will let you know when it is time to begin your vigil," Dawnstar soothed. The two warriors beamed at the usage of their new names and bowed their heads respectively.

When all the cats had settled down and begun eating, Stormtail and Willowleaf climbed onto Highledge with prey. The three ate together, reminiscing on their own respective ceremonies when they were young. Of course, Willowleaf was more secretive about hers as she had to keep her own ceremony a secret. Dawnstar had always wanted to ask her sister about her ceremony but knew better than to try.

Eventually, Stormtail bid them farewell and marched towards the warrior's den, with many cats following behind him. Soon there was only a few cats still out and Dawnstar beckoned Bluestrike and Buzzardclaw to Highledge.

"Your silent vigil has begun. Stormtail and I will retrieve you in the morning when your vigil is over," Dawnstar told them. They each gave her a silent, respective nod and jumped into the camp below, taking up their positions.

"Has Starclan spoken to you, Willowleaf?" Dawnstar asked suddenly. Willowleaf turned her head to her sister, shaking it.

"They have been silent, Dawnstar. I was hoping they would speak to me after the trouble with the dogs last moon, but they have not," Willowleaf responded.

"If they do, inform me of it. I have much on my mind nowadays and I may be able to help with any prophecies," Dawnstar replied. She sat up, stretching out her legs.

"I see you still feel you must help me through my problems," Willowleaf purred amusingly. Dawnstar rolled her eyes and gave her sister a look.

"Well, we all know if I hadn't helped you, you wouldn't be alive now," Dawnstar purred. Willowleaf scoffed playfully and nuzzled her sister good night.

Dawnstar padded to her den where all the leaders before her slept. She had been leader for a long time, but she still felt unwelcome in the leader's den. She looked inside, seeing her nest tucked in the far corner. She sighed and padded in, curling up in her nest and closing her eyes.

However, her thoughts kept her awake, reminding her of her duty to her clan. She sat up in the dark den, looking around blindly for some guide to answer her thoughts. She waited many heartbeats before realizing she was alone in this. She curled back up and forced herself to sleep.

 _I could never bare kits, so the clan are my kits. I would lose all my nine lives for them, if it meant keeping them safe. I_ will _keep them safe. No matter what…_ Dawnstar thought before falling into an unsettling sleep.


End file.
